SPID#: 34 The present research involves 1. Data regarding regeneration of bone from En Bloc defects using membrane technology. 2. The possibility of comparing implants and surrounding tissues in newly regenerated bone and non-regenerated bone. 3. The possibility of examining whether newly created bone remodels to lamellar bone with and without stress. 4. The possibility of examining cytokines, growth factors, and strength factors in newly created bone. 36 monkeys have been purchased from NIDR funds in an earlier grant cycle and years of data have been generated in this group of animals. These data can be readily compared with data in newly regenerated bone. Specific Aims of the original study were (1) to design and perform material analysis of root-form and plate-form implants; (2) to establish a primate model system to study dental implants; (3) to establish a surgical protocol where plate-form implants are placed atraumatically; (4) to determine the effect of implant design and implant loading on implant survival over time; (5) to ascertain if periodic scaling procedures can prevent peri-implant disease in the primate model over a prolonged period of time; and (6) to create peri-implant disease around loaded implants and measure the effects. Aims 1-5 have been or are now being achieved. Aim 6 is presently under investigation. Specific Aims for the competing renewal are (1) to further develop and characterize a model for residual bone resorption in the rhesus monkey; (2) to characterize the rate of mineralization of regenerated new bone in the monkey model; (3) to determine the kinetics and magnitude of growth factor expression in regenerated new bone as compared to fresh extraction sites; (4) to determine if the expression of growth factors is decreased and cytokine release enhanced under exposed membranes; (5) to determine the rate of bone loss around root-form titanium implants placed in the regenerated bone and compare this with prior studies in the same animals; (6) to determine the effect of implant loading on implants in regenerated bone; and (7) to determine if the trabecular micro- structure in regenerated bone is the same morphologically as that produced in fresh extraction sites. The data thus far recorded have immediate application for implant placement and prosthetic reconstruction. To have the capacity to regenerate a large quantum of resorbed bone in the oral cavity and to understand the kinetics of this has immediate and profound health implications for both dentistry and cancer therapy.